


First Dance

by rnarvcl



Series: Sugary Starbucks (with whipped cream) [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Happy little shits in love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnarvcl/pseuds/rnarvcl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first dance. Well, dances. </p><p> </p><p>Based on prompt by tumblr user superfuzzybearears, "Bucky realises he can ask Steve to dance in a public party now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Dance

Steve was 16 when he had his first dance. It wasn’t all glamour and jazz music like he dreamt about, but with Bucky it sure was close enough.

It was their first night in their new apartment. If they could even call the run down box with a roof that, but it was a place to call home none the less and that was what made it special. Their first home together.

They had put away all their stuff and managed to get a bowl of potatoes and cabbages boiling just less than an hour after stepping foot into the place. Bucky already had a steady job (well steady as one can get during those times), and Steve was going through a collection of old newspapers and posters looking for one for himself.

It was then that Bucky came up to him, lifting him up from the floor with a simple tug of him arms. Steve pouted at the unfairness.

“What is it Bucky?”

Bucky laughed a sound that made Steve’s insides tingle. “It’s our first night here. _Relax._ ”

“Well, it’s going to be our last night as well if I don’t take up something to help pay the bills.”

“Really now.” He pulled Steve closer, leaning down and pressing his forehead against his. “Come on, just for tonight, dance with me?”

“Dance?” Steve tilted his face up to look at Bucky’s eyes, causing their noses to touch.

“Yes. Dance.” He dropped his hands to Steve’s hips. “It’s a celebration.”

Steve’s heart stuttered, just like they often did whenever Bucky gave him the look he was giving him right now. Soft, sincere, open and _loving._ “Since you asked so nicely, sure.” He lifted his own arms up, brushing his knuckles against the other’s cheeks before resting them behind his neck.

Bucky hummed a tune, swaying slightly, leading Steve along.

“I wish we could this outside you know? With all the other merry couples without having to hide like this.”

Steve gave a breathy laugh. “And be thrown into a cell? Nay, I don’t think that’s worth it.”

“Yeah.” He brought Steve closer to him, nuzzling his neck and still taking small steps left and right to a tuneless song. “Maybe, someday.”

-

Steve was twenty-five (or ninety-five, whichever way you look at it) when he had his first _real_ dance. Him, the rest of the Avengers and some of their close family and friends were at a party Tony had thrown, celebrating the New Years.

Well, belated New Years. The actual first day of the year was taken up by some supervillian who wanted to start it with a _bang._

The guy had gone _bang_ alright.

So here they were, evening of the third of January milling about in Tony’s ballroom. Steve nursed a glass of wine, swirling it around in its glass and maintaining a steady conversation with Bruce. Soft music played in the background and somewhere on the dance floor, Tony was twirling a grinning Pepper around while Thor tried to figure out this Midgardian dancing style with his Lady Jane.

“So.” Bruce took another sip of his drink. “You’re not go dance? With Bucky?”

Steve raised his eyebrows slightly. “Why do you ask?”

“He just seems to be the dancing type, you know.”

“Well, if you must know, he is.” He remembered the days when they would hold each other close, murmuring some odd song or two, slowly spinning each other around their small apartment fondly. “I on the other hand…”

“You don’t like to dance?” Bruce looked mildly surprised.

“Nay, just, you know.” Steve shrugged. “Will feel weird.”

-

“Dude, are you going to go dance or what?” Clint was leaning against the bar, picking at some finger foods. “I can practically feel the I-need-to-dance-right-now vibes coming out of you.”

Bucky threw him an odd look. “Really now.”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Who can I dance with? I mean, Natasha will kill me if I even think about asking, Pepper and Jane’s got their partners, Hill is out of the question…” he surveyed the rest of the room. “Maybe I’ll ask Darc-“

“I mean, dance with your boyfriend Bucky.”

Oh right.

Sometimes Bucky forgot that it was the twenty-first century, and being affectionate to your partner in public would not get you thrown into prison for the rest of their life. And with the avengers, probably no one would even blink if he brought Steve for a dance or two.

“Right. Of course.” He set his glass down, heading over to where Steve was.

Bucky took his fingers, lifting them up. “Care for a dance?”

Steve looked surprised at first, but the look turned into one of joy. “Of course.”

Their height differences were reserved, but Bucky still took the lead. It simply felt right (also Steve couldn’t really dance for shit or much less lead anyone.)

They danced much like how they used to. Slow awkward steps, breaths mingling, too focused on each other.

“Hey Bucky.”

“Yeah?”

“Remember when you said that one day you wanted us to be dancing like this, with everyone else without having to hide.”

Bucky tried to recall. His memories were still blurry, and most of what he could remember before the entire Winter Soldier fiasco was his overwhelming feelings for Steve, the social etiquettes of that century and sometimes, the books he had read, the songs he had heard. Other than the weeks leading up to his death, individual memories of events and places were mostly lost to him.   

“I don’t remember.” He pressed closer. “But yeah, I could certainly imagine myself wishing so.”  

“Mm. Guess you got your wish after all. Eighty years later.”

“Yeah, I did, didn’t I? I’m lucky after all.”

Steve’s giggle at the lucky comment sounded slightly pained.

“Yep. We sure are. Seventy years later and we still have each other.”

“Seventy years later and we can finally do this.” Bucky said, and pressed his lips against Steve’s. Steve pressed back, stroking his back.

“And that too.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Tumblr of the lovely person who gave me the lovely idea: http://superfuzzybearears.tumblr.com/
> 
> My [Tumblr?](http://xlypses.tumblr.com/)


End file.
